Only Yours
by WolvesKey
Summary: SEQUEL to; 'First Kiss'. Two months have passed since they became mates and so far, they have managed to keep their relationship a secret, though they are in danger of being exposed by Vegeta's ever watchful gaze. TRUNKSxGOTEN YAOI!


**A/N: FINALLY! At last, I have completed this long-awaited **_**sequel**_**, my God; it sucked out so much of my energy! :( Sorry it took SO long writers' block is such a bitch! Ahem, so yeah, I found this hard to type and it didn't help that I couldn't think of a bloody title! But at long-last it is now complete for your viewing/reading pleasure. Anywho, I'm thinking of typing **_**another**_** sequel to this one-the reason **_**why**_** is at the **_**end**_** of this story, so once you're done, read the other A/N I have down there to find out why. **

**MANY THANKS TO: 'DevilsNvrCry', 'XxRed-as-a-RubyxX', 'spiritbreakerEA96', 'heart', 'moonlightmistic719', 'allen calderini', 'AkatsukiSoRules', 'Shadow princess005', 'Don't have an account', 'Gamer551', 'Anon', 'Cailux' and 'Li-The Stampede-Chan' FOR REVIEWING! I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT GUYS-THANK YOU! :D**

**PAIRING(S): TrunksXGoten, VegetaXBulma, GokuXChi-Chi and hinted PiccoloXGohan**

**WARNING(S): Underage relationship and Yaoi (male-lovin'). Don't like-don't read. Simple.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot-bunny (and what a cute little thing it is!) :)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only Yours"<strong>

**Written by WolvesKey.**

Trunks and Goten continued on with life as usual, giving away nothing to their parents at how fast their relationship had changed for the better.

They continued to spar as rivals, play games as friends and hold hands and snuggle as lovers when alone. Though they were young, they didn't think snuggling and holding hands was going _too far_, especially since neither knew what to do next. They both actually believed that snuggling was what every mate did, that it counted for what a human married couple did all the time. Clearly their parents had to snuggle in order for both Trunks and Goten to be created.

Both boys were well aware that human men couldn't have children and when Trunks had asked his father; the Saiyan prince as to whether Saiyan men can bear children, his father swiftly frowned and answered with a stern 'No'.

Unbeknownst to the young couple, prince Vegeta was becoming suspicious of his son's sudden questions and pondering upon whether it was really healthy for Trunks and Goten to spend so much time together. Of course he'd never get in the way of their friendship (despite his many failed attempts for them to become rivals outside of battle), he couldn't help but think that Goten had been staying over a lot more recently in the last couple of months. In fact, if he was to assume correctly, Goten had been over almost every day of the week for the past two months, except for one morning when he'd come over late since he'd had to visit the dentist and of course not counting the few times that Trunks had gone over to Goten's house to...dare he say it? _Play_.

Vegeta had scowled as he'd sat at the table, sipping his bottle of water as he'd heard the shrieks of laughter coming from the boys in the other room, though he would never admit it out loud, he had been pleased to hear his son's happy laughter, it'd made him feel as though he had done something right for the boy. Yet, the sound had begun to irritate him after a while and soon, he'd gone stomping from the kitchen into the lounge, stopping short in the doorway as he'd watched the duo play-wrestling or tickling with an action film on the screen of the television in the background.

Vegeta had been mentally proud to see his Trunks dominating the play-fight, he had been sat upon Goten's thighs, both the boys had laughed and refused to give up. If Vegeta hadn't been himself, he would've smiled almost tenderly at the sight. Yet, he weren't anyone else and had swiftly snapped at them "What in blazes is going on in here?"

The two boys had paused, having been interrupted abruptly with no warning and both hadn't thought to check for the ki of another warrior, considering that they'd only been playing, they hadn't seen the point. Oh, if the prince had heard that, he'd have had both of their heads.

Trunks cleared his throat and had answered with a nervous smile, for his father had always made him rather nervous "We were just playing, father."

Vegeta had grunted at this, his eyes narrowed upon them, he'd felt that there was something they'd been keeping from him, of course they'd both _looked_ normal, yet it'd been as if the air around them had shifted somewhat and he hadn't been sure as to what it really was...yet. One thing was for sure, Vegeta would get to the bottom of it.

**..:|:..**

It was that evening that Goku had flown over to Vegeta's as always for six o'clock-on the dot, not that it bothered Vegeta, for it meant a sense of routine, which rewarded him with an evening of calm before retiring for the night.

Though that couldn't be said for tonight, since Bulma was out with her parents, he was left in-charge of caring for Trunks. Which meant; no peaceful evening for him. Unless, he knocked his son unconscious and tied him to Trunks' bed with a gag in his mouth, allowing no noise to disturb him. Yet what father was he to think of something as cruel as that?

But he couldn't help his suspicions, at the moment; he had nothing concrete to explain his concerns, so he'd have to do the next best thing...

"Goten, you ready to go son?" Goku called with a bright smile as usual, radiating off of his face as the rays of the sun off of a reflective surface; almost blinding anyone in his wake. Having stepped into the kitchen, keeping a good distance away from the prince, for Goku could not afford to be late home to Chi-Chi and Gohan, for they were waiting patiently for their return to tuck into dinner.

The younger Goku-look-a-like collided into his father's chest upon catching sight of him as he cried out gleefully "Daddy!"

Vegeta watched from his seat at the kitchen table, wearing a scowl-as usual, as Goku and his spawn embraced and showered each other with affection as if he weren't there watching them. Such displays of gushing made the prince feel sick to the stomach, but he couldn't help sparing a glance at his own son whom remained stood in the doorway, silent and alone. His face expressionless, save for his large and sad blue eyes; filled with longing.

Vegeta continued to scowl, but suddenly found himself thoughtful.

As Trunks had grown, Vegeta had made small amounts of effort to be the father that he was comfortable in being. Whilst still a baby, when Bulma had required a break and some much deserved rest, Vegeta had fed Trunks, changed his nappies and often checked upon him in the night, just to make sure he was alright. When they'd been alone, he'd even told him some of his adventures, not that the lavender-haired child would remember them and he hadn't expected him to either. It had just been his way of communicating with the boy without feeling awkward and embarrassed.

As Trunks had grown up, he'd given the boy free reign to do as he pleased-within reason, it'd been Bulma to lay down the rules and it'd been Vegeta to administer the punishment. That was mostly why Trunks was nervous around his father. Vegeta had spent most of his time training and when he weren't training, he was training with _someone else_, eating, sleeping, punishing Trunks for a prank gone wrong or just for being naughty as most children are and when it came to bathing Trunks he now had to take full reign.

He and Bulma used to take it in turns, but as Trunks had grown-up, Bulma decided it was time she gave her son some privacy. Though it was only Trunks that would get naked and need washing, whenever Vegeta washed his son, he would join him to bathe, for he didn't like getting wet for no good reason. The prince had understood his wife's decision, but failed to understand _why_ the boy still needed someone to wash him.

He just figured it was another stupid human thing and went along with it.

It wasn't as if he were the only one, Goku bathed with both of his sons _all the time_. If Chi-Chi were to allow that to happen, then it _must_ be _normal_.

Yet, watching the Son's bonding as if they hadn't seen each other in months (though in reality it'd only been a day) made him wonder when he'd last embraced his own son?

And he came to the immediate conclusion that he'd never done such a thing, never saw the point in it, affection was wasteful, especially when his rival was showering gallons of it onto his offspring in his presence. It was also off-putting, but it didn't prevent the prince from wondering whether he could make more of an effort.

After all, Trunks would only be a child _once_.

"We're gonna go now, thanks for keeping an eye on Goten for me, Vegeta, I appreciate it!" Goku replied sunnily almost making Vegeta gag and wince at the sickly sweet voice and the way his face lit up in euphoria and how his eyes shone like dark stars. It was disgusting.

It weren't any surprise Vegeta hated everything Goku was, he's the complete opposite of him, the very things he hated were everything his bitter rival was.

Vegeta snorted in reply, every time Goku collected Goten, he would always thank Vegeta for taking care of him, when really it was the total opposite. Though he kept an ear out for any trouble and often checked their ki's just to be sure they were alright, he didn't sit in the same room with them; very rarely had a conversation with either of them. He just left them to their own devices.

Goten left his father's side in a flash and was hugging Trunks tightly with his small arms wrapped around the lavender haired boys' neck, both of their tails linked round to clasp at each other's almost in a knot as Trunks returned the eager and clingy embrace. A tender smile on his face and a warm gleam in his eyes.

That caught Vegeta's attention. It weren't that the prince weren't used to them hugging and his son smiling, it was just the look of total bliss that seemed to spread across his entire face, almost radiating off of him in large waves. He also couldn't help noticing the way their tails stroked each other's almost sensuously in a rhythmic dance of sorts.

Vegeta remained silent throughout his observation, trying with all his might to quell the nagging voice in the back of his mind that was telling him something was different between the two, but he couldn't be sure _what_ exactly.

"See ya tomorrow, Trunks..." Goten mumbled in the older boy's ear, making Trunks shiver a little from the warm breath that hit it, though reminded himself that they were in company, especially when the younger boy whispered _very_ quietly so that their sires' ears didn't pick up his next words.

"I love you."

It took everything inside of Trunks to not immediately respond with the same endearment, they both knew of each other's love and had no reason to question it, this would happen every evening before they were forced to leave each other's sides-unless they were staying over one of their houses. One of them would whisper of their perhaps forbidden love so that no one would hear of it bar them, yet the other wouldn't be able to answer until the next evening.

Trunks were waiting for the day they could say it to each other within minutes of the other with bated breath. A lot of the time he wished to reveal his feelings to his father and mother and grandparents and Goten's parents and the friends of the family-including the other warriors. In fact, he wished to shout out his love for Goten for the whole world to hear.

But it wouldn't be a wise move. The only reactions he could picture from his father would be outrage and disgust. Trunks had become aware that love between two unrelated men wasn't exactly common and wasn't often accepted. He'd found this out from watching TV and from a few things he'd heard from other kids at school.

He would never do anything to prevent him seeing Goten and if that were to happen, he'd do everything he could to see him again or in the very least speak to him. Though he knew it would never be enough.

They parted reluctantly, Goten walked over to his dad, Goku immediately grabbing onto his son's hand and gently pulled him along towards the door, chirping his farewell to Vegeta and Trunks, though the boy wasn't paying any attention, his eyes remained on Goten. The younger boy gave him a sad smile and a wave, which the lavender haired boy returned automatically.

The door closed and his heart broke again, just as it always did every evening when they were separated.

Vegeta watched Trunks heave a long sigh, but didn't comment. He noticed the depressed look on his son's face and surprisingly found himself wanting to..._cheer him up_. Mentally, the Saiyan prince wondered if the world was ending.

Trunks turned to walk away, thinking of returning to his room for the evening and perhaps put his radio on just to tune out the silence, he was hungry, but didn't dare say anything to his father about it, just in case he angered the older man.

"Hey...Trunks..." The uncertain tone in his father's voice made him pause and turn slowly to face the older man; he'd learned many times that he should always face his father when the prince was addressing him.

"Yes father?"

Vegeta looked uncomfortable sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with a napkin and looking anywhere but into Trunks' eyes.

"Wanna order some..._take-out_?"

Trunks stared almost wide-eyed at his father, this time the prince _did_ look him in the eyes with a hard stare, waiting expectantly for a reply. It was a little surprising to see his father look so shifty and to _ask_ the boy what _he_ wanted to do and not what he was going to do made him almost speechless. Almost.

Recovering quickly, since he knew Vegeta's patience was limited; he forced a small smile and replied "Sure, sounds good."

**..:|:..**

Dinner had finally been cleared away in the Son household.

Chi-Chi was humming to herself as she washed the various pots and plates, Goku helped her dry them to put away. Goten felt proud of his dad for trying to appease his mother and try to be a normal father for once; it gave them all some stability. Although Goku didn't particularly enjoy doing chores, he did like the rewards that came with it. Chi-Chi was always happy now, Gohan and Goten even looked to him as a role-model more than ever before and the other warriors invited him to many more get-togethers and outings since they knew now that he wasn't going to disappear on them without a good reason.

Of course he still trained and exercised, but he didn't overdo it, he still stayed in shape and sparred with Vegeta two or sometimes three times a week. Life was pretty good.

Except...just lately, he'd been sensing a change within his youngest son; Goten. At first, he'd brushed it off as nothing, figuring the boy had just had a long day and had felt tired. But that couldn't be the case, in fact, if Goku was to be honest, he'd say that Goten was _unhappy_.

He didn't know why or what'd caused it, he had asked if he was alright in the past but the kid brushed him off with some silly excuse. Goku wasn't a genius like Bulma or tactful like Gohan, but he wasn't stupid; he knew what was wrong with other's around him almost instantaneously, having been one with the energy of earth years ago, back when Vegeta was hell-bent on destroying the planet, he had seemed to gain the ability to sense the emotions or rather aura's of others.

Goku didn't voice his concerns to Chi-Chi, which he probably should've done in the beginning, yet he didn't want to add pressure on Goten into _forcing_ him to tell them what was bothering him.

At this very moment, Goten was sat at the table in the dining room, staring at the empty wooden table with the most broken-hearted expression he'd ever seen. Gohan was sat in the lounge with the TV on but was flicking through a book he'd no doubt read twice already and Chi-Chi having now finished washing up, had put away the plates, bowls, pots and cutlery and stated that she was going for a nice long soak in the bath. He only remembered making some sort of positive noise in his throat as his response with a small nod of recognition before she'd disappeared upstairs.

Goku watched his son silently from the darkened doorway, the boy sat alone and looked as though he were about to cry, his heart wrenched at the sorrowful sight before him; he just wanted to go to him and embrace his boy and make him smile again. He'd do anything for either of his boys; to see them happy made him happy.

It was when he heard a small sob that Goku appeared beside his son and placed a comforting hand upon his head, stroking his fingers through the dark, messy locks and asked gently "Why are you crying son?"

Goten looked startled at first, having not expected Goku to teleport himself next to him as he _always_ did-seriously, he should be used to it by now. Eventually, he sighed and shook his head, looking up at his father, he forced a smile and replied on a broken voice "I-it's nothing, dad..."

Goku was a bit perplexed, he wasn't sure what could be bothering his son, said son didn't wish to discuss it and now the same son just called him 'dad' instead of 'daddy' as he always did. Goku had always insisted on his boys calling him 'daddy', it was a nickname he'd been given from them as they'd grown and he would be sad to no longer hear it. Besides, 'dad' made him sound old or at least older than 'daddy'.

Goku decided he wasn't going to let Goten get away with brushing him off any longer; something was clearly disturbing him and he'd be the worst daddy in the universe if he didn't help his offspring overcome whatever problems he was facing.

"It sure is something if you're sat alone in the dark; crying." Goku pointed out gently, but got no reply, only a sniffle.

Frowning, Goku pulled out the chair next to Goten and pulling the young boy round to face him, he smiled warmly as he wiped away his son's tears and murmured "Is it really _that bad_? Is it _that_ terrible that you can't tell your own _old man_ about it?"

Goten's body began quivering, he bit his lip and averted his gaze to his knees, his hands clasping the material of his trousers into small fists and he took in a shaky breath.

"Well...I-I don't think it's b-bad...but you might...you and m-mum won't l-love me anymore and then...I'll be alone a-and have to leave...I-I don't wanna ruin what w-we have now..." Actual tears began flowing down his cheeks, making his father's attempts to wipe them away futile, but oh! Goten wished he could tell his father. Reveal his and Trunks' secret love for each other, bring it out into the open so that they wouldn't have to keep looking over their shoulders and not have to _pretend_ that they were nothing more than _friends_.

Goku was rather alarmed, he didn't think Goten's problem was insurmountable, but he didn't think it'd affect others around him. Although he now had the _perfect_ life, it would no longer be perfect if Goten was miserable, for it'd make him sad as well. So now, he did what he knew was best and lifting his son's head up by placing a finger under his chin, he smiled tenderly and stated "Your mum and I love you _no matter what_ Goten, we have too, it's our job as parents! Sure, you cause a little trouble every now-and-then, but no one's perfect and you have to learn by your mistakes to understand what it is that you want in _your_ life. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can tackle it _together_. I'll back you up all the way!"

Goten's eyes became unbelievably wide at his father's wise and heart-warming words, the respect for his father almost tripled at that moment. He wanted to be exactly like his father! Except...he had Trunks, he loved Trunks and knew that his feelings were returned and would never betray him. However, because Trunks is older, he's always shouldering the blame for their pranks that went wrong and had to take responsibility for _his_ mistakes. Right now...Goten felt that he was a terrible mate and felt the need to prove his worth.

He had to do it. For some peace of mind and for them.

"I-I...okay, I'll tell you...b-but...you really love me...n-no matter what...r-right?" Goten felt his heart pounding so fast that he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, his head felt light and his stomach constricted, almost making him feel as if he wanted to be sick.

Goku felt his blood run cold at the sight of his now pale son shivering, almost violently, with tears still in his eyes as he looked as though he were extremely ill. It unnerved him. Yet he had to be strong, he needed to encourage his son to open up to him and get whatever was bothering him off of his chest. It wouldn't be good to allow something that made Goten react this way and continue to fester in his mind.

"That's a promise; son, you and Gohan are my world. I will love you both even if you were to grow an extra-head tomorrow!"

Goten almost choked as the sudden laughter bubbled up within him, but he merely nodded, reminding himself not to get distracted. Forcing himself to stare up at his father, he answered nervously "Well, y'know that me and T-Tunks are close?" After receiving a nod and a smile, he continued "Erm...w-well, we were talking about when you fall in l-love with someone...about a couple of months back..." He noticed the thoughtful look stretched upon his father's face, though a small smile remained as he got another nod in understanding.

Goten took a large deep breath and stated "Well...after-talking-about-it-Trunks-and-I-got-a-little-close-and-when-I-mean-a-little-close-I-mean-he-kissed-me-and-I-really-_really-_liked-it," he took a quick breath and continued "but-only-with-him-and-one-thing-led-to-another-and-now-we're-mates-and-I-love-him-very-much!"

Goku's mouth was hung open, his eyes wide in shock as he peered down at his son, Goten felt his confidence shrivelling and felt the tears building up once more.

"Goten...I didn't know you could talk that fast!" His father exclaimed in surprise and the boy almost smacked his head against the table in frustration.

"But I know what you said..."

Goten became frightened once more, his frustration gone in an instant, the tears fell from his eyes and his body shook, his tail tightening itself around his waist almost into an impossible knot. He felt cold and as he stared up into his father's unreadable expression, he readied himself for the beating of his life, though deep-down, he knew he'd never be ready for it. Oh, why did he have to say something _now_? He's no doubt ruined everything!

"Y-you...and Trunks...er, love each other?" Goku received a small nod in answer and continued "You love him more than a friend?" Another nod, though this one was hesitant and he finally asked "And more than a brother?" Upon this final nod, Goku felt a wash of emotions overtake him.

Confusion-he wondered how this had happened right under his nose, he was supposed to be close to his son's and they should be able to tell him _anything_. Shock-for he was expecting _anything_ but _that_. Anger-since his boy was very young and felt that Trunks _may_ have taken advantage of him. Fright-he knew of men loving each other, he wasn't against it himself, but that was _other_ men, this was his son, make that his _nine_-soon-to-be-_ten_ year old little boy he was hearing this from. And throughout all of his thoughts, he wondered whether Vegeta knew of this?

"D-d-daddy? I-I'm really sor-rry, I know y-you're upset...I-I didn't want to keep it a s-secret, but I-I had too, else you would've t-taken T-Trunks away from m-me and I don't wanna l-lose him...I-I love him v-very much..." Goten stammered in fright, waiting for his father's reaction with bated breath.

Goku's mind was in complete and utter confusion, though he did register how petrified his son was...and it was because of him! Desperation and sadness enveloped him at once, overtaking all previous thoughts as if they'd never occurred. His little boy shouldn't be frightened of him! He loved his son; he would never hurt him outside of harmless sparring.

In a rush of emotion, Goku plucked his son from his seat and hugged him tightly; he'd noticed Goten jump in fright and squeak, his little body tense in his father's arms. Goku stroked Goten's head and murmured "Don't look at me like that Goten, I'm sorry if I scared you, you should never be frightened of me; I could never harm you."

Goten's body relaxed a little as he hesitantly returned the hug, wrapping his small arms around Goku's neck, his eyes leaking a few more tears as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, whimpering. Did that mean his father accepted him?

"I'll admit I'm shocked son, but then I shouldn't be really, should I?" Goku pulled away, placing Goten in his lap as he once again wiped the boy's tears from his cheeks, smiling a little into that confused face.

"You and Trunks have been inseparable from the first moment you met each other, of course we assumed it was harmless, but then...even then, I remember thinking 'kids don't become close friends _that_ quickly'."

Goten sniffled and asked nervously "S-so...you d-don't mind?"

Goku smiled sadly and replied "It'll take some getting used to, but no, I don't mind. It _is_ your life son, I still love you and accept you as you are; you'll always be my little boy no matter what-" Goku was cut off as Goten threw himself at his father, crying "Daddy! Oh, daddy, I love you! You're the best, daddy!"

Goku chuckled and smiled warmly now, hearing either or both of his sons telling him he loves him always put a smile on his face. Returning the hug, he muttered "But you must tell your mum and Gohan. Also, I think it'd be best to pay Vegeta a visit."

At this, Goten tore himself from his father's arms, standing before him, his expression took one of fright again as he implored "No daddy! Please! Don't make me tell them! I-I had trouble telling you, it was s-so hard!"

Goku was on his feet immediately and pressed his hands onto his son's shoulders, keeping him in-place, giving him a reassuring grin, he replied "Don't worry son, I'll be here with you every step of the way."

**..:|:..**

Naturally, it didn't go to plan.

Once Chi-Chi had finished bathing and was dressed once more, Goku had called the small family to the table in the dining room where he and Goten were sat.

Informing them hadn't been easy; it'd been the worst ten minutes in Goten's life thus far and as soon as he spoke, he hadn't stopped; not once.

When all was said, Chi-Chi had-as expected, went into hysterics, Goku's attempts at calming her had been for nought for she swiftly blamed the _problem_ on Goku, since he had to _attract_ aliens to the planet-including Vegeta and if Vegeta hadn't have come to earth, then Goten would never have met Trunks and _it would've been for the better_. And that her son was _filthy_ and _disgusting_, he was an underage pure soul, but now had to be tainted by the devil reincarnate-in other words; Trunks.

And although she was more lenient with Goten than she had ever been with Gohan during his childhood, she had already made plans for him to go to college, get a nice job, go to a prom, make lots of friends, settle down with a nice lady, have a kid or two, own a decent house, learn to drive and have a steady job. It was naturally what every mother wanted for their child; the very best. But now her hopes had been crushed because he was in love with a _male_ and that perhaps by her being too lenient, he'd taken advantage of that. She also blamed Goten for being a troublemaker, always seeking attention and would never amount to anything like Gohan ever would.

Oh, how Goten cried, it was a non-stop flow, like a dam that'd finally broken as he did nothing to defend himself. His mother was livid and had said such nasty things; things that a mother shouldn't say to her child, things that shouldn't even have been whispered behind his back.

Chi-Chi threw herself at Goten and smacked him about the face a few times with her clenched fists whilst she wailed hysterically, which would only serve to leave bruises and wound his pride. His confidence shattered. He could've stopped her, could've sent her flying through the wall opposite them, but he didn't. She was still his mother at the end of the day. Blood is thicker than water. You can choose your friends, but not your family.

Goku became enraged and pulled her off of Goten, now both of them were shouting at each other, accusing the other of being a bad parent, though on Goku's part he stuck by his son and told her that Goten was still their little boy. Chi-Chi had scoffed, though it wasn't pulled off as her eyes averted away almost in guilt.

Gohan took Goten out of the dining room to give their parents some privacy; he sat down upon the sofa in the lounge and pulled Goten towards him and into a hug, stroking a hand down his back to soothe him.

"Why Goten? Why did you say anything? You know as well as I do nothing good will come from it."

Goten pulled back and looking a little angry, he snapped "Don't be such a hypocrite Gohan! I've seen how you and Piccolo are together!"

Gohan's eyes widened and he paled a little, though was quickly covered up with a glare as he snarled "_Shut up, Goten!_ Don't talk of things you know _nothing_ about!"

Goten's lips quivered before he began sobbing once more and covered his face with his hands, almost wishing he could just disappear. Everything had been fine and dandy at dinner, why couldn't they rewind to an hour before all of this had started and pretend nothing had happened?

All he wanted was to show everyone that he loved Trunks and prove himself to his mate. He was fed-up with all the secrecy and pretending they were _just friends_. His father said he still loved him and would support him, but would that still be the case once his mother had knocked some sense into him? Gohan also understood, but didn't wish to address the situation because of his suppressed feelings for his teacher.

"Look Goten, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, you can't help it. It's not your fault that you love Trunks; you've both been together almost every minute of almost every day, so naturally you'd both form a strong bond. I do, however, think that you should've at least waited to tell them until you were thirteen, they'd have been more likely to believe you...though I guess mum would've blamed it all on hormones then..." Gohan murmured in a calm voice as he hugged his brother again who was sat curled up on his lap, not at all bothered that Goten was getting his shirt wet.

"I-I know...I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I shouldn't have r-rubbed it in your f-face about you and P-Piccolo...I-I know you haven't t-told him yet..." Goten whimpered as he clutched at his brother's shirt. If anyone could understand him, his brother would.

Gohan heaved a long sigh and replied in a quiet voice just for him to hear "It's not easy making your feelings known to someone who doesn't wish to deal with their emotions and finds that the best answer to one's problems is to pummel it into the ground or just disappear and pretend it'd never happened in the first place."

A few hiccups were heard as Goten pulled away to stare at his brother through his tears. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, he knew Gohan was trying his best not to pressure his teacher into dealing with unknown emotions, he knew Gohan feared scaring Piccolo away so that the Namek may never return. It was only a matter of time before Gohan made his feelings clear and the result of that would be anyone's guess.

Gohan smiled tiredly at his brother, his eyes showing something akin to envy and sadness as he ruffled Goten's hair and stated "How mum reacted wasn't very nice, but Goten, what mum said in there, she didn't mean any of it, she's just shocked and mad and upset. It seems daddy accepts you and so do I. We both love you very much, mum still loves you, she...just needs to come to terms with it all. You understand?"

Goten hesitated, before nodding a little as he replied "I-I knew she'd b-be mad, but I-I didn't think s-she'd h-hit me..."

"I know, I know...but this is a _big thing_. Homosexuality isn't widely accepted by everyone, it limits your career options, there's also the question of meeting new people, some people can't accept the idea of a same-sex relationship so you should expect some bullying and of course you can't have children. I suspect that's what mum is most upset about; she was looking forward to grandchildren. But as much as she may want them, this isn't about what _she_ wants Goten. It's _your life_, if you're happy the way you are with Trunks, then it's fine by me, besides, there's always adoption!" Gohan gave his little brother an encouraging grin, which made Goten smile despite his tears.

The shouting had stopped now; Goku appeared in the doorway with a solemn expression on his face as he approached them. Stopping behind the sofa, he cleared his throat to catch their attention. Both of his boys looked at him curiously as he spoke calmly "Your mother wishes to have time alone to think things over...she's...very upset. So I'll be taking Goten over to Vegeta's to see if we can stay there for the night. Did you wish to join us Gohan?"

The older son blinked in surprise that he was actually getting a choice; even so, he shook his head as he replied "No thanks daddy, I think it'd be best if someone stayed with mum, there's no telling what she'd do as she is now. You guys go ahead and sort things out; I'll keep any eye on mum."

"Are you sure son?" Goku asked with concern, for he knew of Chi-Chi's bullying and now that one son wasn't able to give her grandchildren, her only hope remained with Gohan and Goku really didn't wish for him to feel pressured as he had done most of his life.

A determined look passed over Gohan's face as he stated "Don't worry daddy, I'll be fine, if you're worried about mum telling me what to do, don't be, I already have plans of my own, but I'll tell you about them tomorrow. This needs to be sorted first, I'll fly over tomorrow."

This relieved Goku to an extent and he sighed, smiling tiredly at Gohan, he walked round the sofa and plucked Goten from Gohan's lap and arms, holding the small boy to him as if he were made of glass. His poor red face looked sore and the tears continued to flow, though he seemed to have calmed a little.

"Okay, good luck Gohan, we'll see you tomorrow." Goku murmured and then they departed in a flash, leaving Gohan alone to tend to his mother.

**..:|:..**

Vegeta and Trunks had watched a film whilst waiting for their take-out to arrive, they'd settled on an action film, though it didn't hold much interest to them since the action was on such a miniscule level that they'd both seen tougher fights than the ones on the TV.

At first, it had been awkward; the silence was heavy for about the first thirty minutes. But once the food had arrived and they tucked into the mountain of food, Vegeta began inquiring into his son's life.

He'd first asked about school, what he was learning (though he had scoffed at the answer), if he'd done his _homework_-like Bulma always asked at dinner and whether he'd made any other friends or found himself a girl he liked. It was uncomfortable for the Saiyan prince, but he gained more confidence as the conversation deepened. Although Vegeta remained sarcastic and unimpressed with the answers he got from his questions, he did feel that he was making progress.

Then it'd been Trunks' turn. He'd asked his dad about their home planet, what life was like then, what his grandfather was like and about his travels during Frieza's tyranny. Vegeta hadn't been happy about the last two questions and kept his answers brief, but the first two he answered with such passion that Trunks had never seen before that it made him re-think of his view on his father.

After dinner, they cleaned up as best as they could before they went to return to the lounge and find something more entertaining to watch.

Yet that'd been halted abruptly when a flash appeared behind them and there stood Goku in his kitchen wearing an unhappy expression. In his arms he cradled a crying Goten that looked so tiny compared to his father's large build full of muscle.

Vegeta was shocked at first, of course he was used to Goku appearing in his house randomly, but to see a _frown_ on his face whilst carrying one of his offspring in his arms made him pause, holding the insults back for a moment to blink and take in the scene again. When it did not disappear, he growled, irritated that his evening of bonding with his own son had to be interrupted by this _clown_ and proceeded with his usual authorative demands.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, Kakorrot? You _do_ realise that it is nine o'clock already, whatever the drama is, take it elsewhere; I'm _not_ interested!" The prince snarled, crossing his arms over his chest as if to prove a point.

But that didn't last long as Trunks rushed over to Goku crying his friends name and asking what was wrong with the boy.

Goku looked at Trunks, but didn't smile; his face remained serious as he stared into the curious and fearful pale blue eyes of his rival's son. The very son that his own offspring was in love with. It was upon this hard stare that Trunks panicked, his body shook, his face paling as he peered up at Goku, waiting for an answer. He knew. Goku _knew_!

Trunks felt sick and felt himself sweating a little at what would happen to him, oh, but not just him, but to Goten as well, his poor love laid crooned in his father's arms, his face red and swollen, but he could see now that he was closer it was not just from the tears. Goten didn't seem to recognise him, instead he looked dazed and continued crying as he snuggled into his father's chest.

"Don't ignore me, _idiot_! I asked you a question and I expect an ans-" Vegeta never in his life expected Goku to _shout_ at him; the prince of all Saiyan's! But he had and it stunned the smaller man into silence.

"_Shut up_ Vegeta! I'm here because this involves your son as well. Chi-Chi in a way has kicked us out of the house for the night, so I was hoping if we could stay here just for tonight, hopefully this won't take til morning to sort out and-"

"How _dare_ you? You come into _my_ house and tell _me_-your _prince_ to _shut up_ and in your next breath expect me to offer you our _hospitality_? I don't know how _your_ insignificant problems involve _my_ son, but I won't stand here and let you screw over another happy family unit! _GET OUT_!" Vegeta bellowed the last part, causing Trunks to jump and cower in slight fear of his father's outburst. He'd seen his dad get angry, but not _this_ angry and especially not _this_ angry at _Goku_. Sure they never got along and always bickered and fought, but it was never anything life-threatening, at least it hadn't been that way in a _long_ time.

If looks could kill, Vegeta would be _so_ dead.

"Fine, I'll make this quick. You've no doubt noticed, but our sons have been acting strange and I know why." Goku noticed Vegeta's mouth open to no doubt further insult him but he beat him to it as he stated "Our sons are _gay_ Vegeta. They're in _love_ with each other, Goten told me, Chi-Chi and Gohan earlier. It's been going on under our noses for _two months_."

Trunks held his breath and turned fearful eyes towards his father, Goten remained inconsolable, having fallen into a sense of depression; he knew he'd ruined everything and no longer cared what happened, he just wanted to die so that he wouldn't have to deal with Trunks' voice yelling at him in betrayal. Goku watched Vegeta calmly as the smaller man's eyes widened considerably, his mouth opening and closing a few times, no doubt his mind grappling for some sort of insult; his face red with unspoken fury.

Trunks realised that if he didn't say or _do_ something then this whole situation could become nasty real-quick.

"It's t-true, dad, Goten and I l-love each other, more than friends, I even marked him as my m-mate." Trunks stated from where he stood next to Goku, shivering in fright and his voice wavering as he spoke up to his father, though determination burned in his eyes; if Goten had the courage to speak-out about their love then he could do it as well. It also made it so much easier for him with Goku there, it appeared as though Goku was _supporting_ Goten, he wouldn't be here otherwise, normally he'd be at home consoling Chi-Chi, yet here he was with his comatose-like son whom hadn't spoken a word throughout this ordeal and with his father stood a few feet away from him, looking as though he were ready to explode from violent anger.

But it was in this heart-stopping moment of silence that Goten's body gave-up and he fainted dead-away to the world, no longer hearing what'd happened for he was too tired.

**..:|:..**

Trunks sat by the bed, he had done all night, never once leaving his mate's side unless it was for him to visit the bathroom. He held Goten's hand tightly, his thoughts replaying over and over at what'd happened the night before.

Before the arguing could even begin, Goten's body went lax and almost fell from Goku's arms in the midst of his distraction. Goku had cried his son's name, asking what was wrong, but found there no answer; Trunks had panicked thinking that Goten was _dead_. After checking him over, Goku sighed in relief and stated that he was just unconscious, no doubt taxed from the entire evening of arguing.

Vegeta's anger was still in plain-sight but it'd cooled enough for him to reluctantly show them into a spare room for guests to use, Goku had placed Goten there upon the soft, double bed, stroking his hair gently whilst looking down at his son with tenderness and worry, but Vegeta had snarled at Goku to follow him so that they could _talk_ _things over_ downstairs in private. It wouldn't surprise him if they'd used their fists to do the talking.

Trunks remained where he was sat; having caught onto the heated glare issued by his father when he attempted to follow after them and had found himself grateful he wouldn't have had to face them _both_ alone.

There had been much arguing and he'd felt their ki's flare every so often, but nothing to warrant any worry. The arguing had settled down to raised voices as they continued to talk well into the morning. His mother had returned just before midnight, her parents had dropped her off and she'd stumbled into the kitchen a little tipsy but not oblivious to the arguing. And then she'd joined in, albeit not as long as the others, she seemed to have calmed down quicker than the men.

Trunks kept a close eye on Goten, the redness in his face had slowly turned to a green-ish purple colour, the bruises becoming more prominent with each passing hour and Trunks had to grind his teeth together to prevent himself from flying out of the house and confronting Chi-Chi, to subject her to the same treatment and see how she likes it. But it would only cause more harm than any good. Besides, he was sure his father was repulsed by him now and he didn't need to offend Goku and Chi-Chi any further than he has done already.

He counted himself lucky to spend some alone time with his mate.

He already heard the footsteps approaching the guest bedroom and didn't need to raise his head to notice that it was his mother that was stood in the doorway. She had changed from the fancy cream suit she'd worn last night into some grey jogging bottoms and a pale pink baggy shirt for comfort.

She pushed the door half-closed and tip-toed over to them silently. For many long minutes she remained stood by his side and staring down at Goten on the bed with tired, red eyes, her face was a thoughtful expression.

"Trunks...I know what's going on between you both and although I'm shocked, I'm not at all surprised. I actually saw this coming. You both have always been very close, haven't you?" Her voice wasn't accusing, but there was a hint of bitterness to it and Trunks was certain it had been from the arguing, possibly even something his father had called her or said to her in the _heat of the moment_.

"I'm sorry mum, I wanted to tell you and dad, but I...it would've caused nothing but trouble, I didn't want to lose him..." Trunks felt his throat tighten on the last few words, but willed away his exhaustive sobbing, he didn't need that right now, Goten didn't need that right now. He must stay strong for his mate.

"But Trunks...you are both _so young_. Have you ever stopped to consider the thought that you are now tied to Goten for the _rest of your life_?" Bulma asked him seriously as she stared down at him with tired blue eyes.

Trunks looked up at her in curiosity and replied "Father said something about marking the one you love, it was like marriage or something, but then that person will be only yours."

Bulma rubbed a hand across her face, sighing tiredly; she replied "It seems your father didn't explain things _clear enough_. Trunks, marking someone counts for the_ same_ thing as marriage for Saiyan's! It means that you and Goten are equal to that of a _married couple_!"

Trunks paled as the words sunk in. Of course he was happy that he would be with his little chibi forever and that they belonged together; he wouldn't have it any other way! He was just now frightened as to what Goten would think, he knew Chi-Chi had a knack for manipulating those around her, what if she got to Goten and made him change his mind? Would Goten still love him even in ten years' time?

He could feel the tears gathering at the prospect of losing Goten and quickly snapped in defiance of the thought "I don't care! Goten is _mine_!"

Bulma remained silent and stood there watching her son stroke Goten's limp hand before she turned on her heel and left for her and Vegeta's bedroom without saying another word, fully intending on having at least a couple of hour's rest after all the arguing.

It was within another few moments that Goku appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, no doubt having passed the silent Bulma on the landing, he looked concerned when his gaze fell upon Goten and noticing he hadn't seemed to have moved at all during the night. He was immediately by Trunks' side as he asked "I take it he hasn't woken?"

Trunks merely shook his head, fearing that if he spoke he'd offend the protector of the earth and lose all ability to be with Goten.

"I see..." There was a pregnant silence as Goku remained stood there silently, staring down at his unconscious son and all of a sudden Trunks couldn't help the flow of words that he spoke in his haste to at least get into someone's good books.

"I'm really sorry Goku, for causing so much trouble for you and your family. It wasn't intentional...it just _happened_, I can't picture my future without Goten being in it and just the thought of someone taking him away from me..." His hand tightened around Goten's instinctively upon such a thought "I-I couldn't take_ that_, he's mine now and I'm prepared to take care of him."

A deep chuckle escaped Goku's throat at this declaration, he noticed Trunks' small glare but thought nothing of it as he replied with a smile "You don't have to take care of him Trunks, that's what _I'm_ here for. I take it you've heard from your dad at some point about marking someone?" He was pleased to gain a nod from the lavender haired boy, for that saved him awkwardly explaining and no doubt failing at teaching them of Saiyan culture when really, he didn't know any more of it than Gohan.

"So you boys are _married_ now in Saiyan terms...it's kinda weird when you think about it. You're both kids and yet you're married and tied to each other for the rest of your lives! But he loves you, y'know? Even before that, he thought you were the sun! And in a way, I'm jealous..." That caught Trunks' attention, his eyes narrowing on Goku, wondering why the boy's father would ever feel the need to be jealous.

"I never knew of his existence until I returned alive again and I'd already missed _six years_ of his life! Yet you've had all that time to get to know him and watch him grow and he looks up to you. At first I thought it was because he saw you as another role model...or brother-like Gohan, but...well it isn't that is it?" Goku laughed and rubbed a hand on the back of his head, ruffling his black hair into more of a mess than it was before.

"I support you both-as does Gohan, because this is what Goten wants. But I can't say the same thing for others. You'll both have difficult times ahead of you, you'll be bullied and life won't be as easy because of it. But I'm sure that with time, you'll both toughen up and learn to ignore what others say. However," Goku's voice deepened as he sent a rather frightening death glare that did _not_ suit his face stared down upon Trunks; he continued "If you hurt my son in _any_ way, emotionally or physically, I will _not_ hesitate to break every bone in your body. You may be young now and it'll no doubt stay innocent for a good many years, but you will not take part in anything that adults do until you are both settled in your own home, which I doubt will be for many years yet. Disobey this rule and well, you won't live for another second."

Trunks was truly frightened at how dark Goku's voice had become, he didn't think he'd ever seen Goku look so scary or serious outside of battle before now. Every time he'd seen him he had been wearing a goofy smile or laughing at something that no one else aside from him understood. But the threat was clear as day to him and Trunks wasn't so naive as to believe they were empty words. He'd seen the way Goku and Vegeta spar; he certainly did not want the wrath of his mate's father beating him to a bloody pulp.

All he could do in light of the threats-for he knew Goku was being _extremely_ serious, was nod in understanding. Words failed him at that moment and anything that had been processing in his mind was now gone with the wind.

Goku quickly reverted back to his normal, cheerful self as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, he exclaimed "Well, I'm gonna get something to eat; I'm starving, I'll be in the kitchen if ya need anything!"

"Wait!" Trunks called before Goku could whizz out of the bedroom door-the same way he'd entered. It confused Trunks as to why Goku just didn't use his instant teleport technique; it'd get him out of awkward situations a lot faster. But he supposed his father had something to do with it, Vegeta always did hate it when Goku would appear from thin air and almost give him a heart attack.

Goku peered over his shoulder expectantly at Trunks with a dark eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well...erm..." The lavender haired boy looked away from Goku and back to Goten, squeezing his mate's hand tightly for reassurance though wasn't expecting any in return; he mumbled "How has my dad taken it?"

There was a pregnant silence once more and Trunks chuckled, feeling slight hysteria building up in his throat. Just when he and his dad were getting along just fine, something had to screw it over. But he didn't blame Goten for it; he knew they couldn't have kept it a secret for long anyway. He was more than aware of his father's suspicious glances.

"My father hates me now...I can't say I'm shocked to hear that...he's never had anything good to say about me and we hardly ever spend time together unless it's to fight..." Trunks gave another laugh, but this one was bitter in light of the situation, he knew his father couldn't do much, considering Vegeta had ignored him most of his life, it'd just mean that his father would continue to do so, albeit this time, he'd give him the cold shoulder.

He could handle that, though it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Listen Trunks...your dad, yeah, he's not happy, but he doesn't _hate_ you, we discussed it _all night_ and he seems to have accepted it. Just give him some time to come around." Goku responded eagerly, having noticed the depressed and almost insane look on the lavender haired boys' face; he felt sympathy for the boy. He knew Vegeta was hard on Trunks, especially considering that Goku and Gohan outshone Vegeta and the Trunks from the future. It was all more added pressure on the Trunks from this timeline to work twice as hard as Goten had too.

Vegeta could never accept defeat, not even when death was staring at him in the face. In a way, Goku could understand and respect that, but it was too much to expect a child to have the same empathy.

"Uh-huh...we'll just have to see..." Trunks mumbled; unconvinced, but decided to brush it off for now and think about it later.

Goku took this as an opportunity to leave and fill his stomach, having not slept a wink last night he now needed to eat twice as much to keep up his energy. Good thing Bulma is rich!

**..:|:..**

It was at least an hour later when there was a shift in Goten's breathing; it caught Trunks' attention right away since his eyes had been drooping and threatening to pull him into a much needed slumber. Goten's body twitched a little as he groaned quietly.

"T-Trunks?" The small boy from the bed moaned, almost in pain.

"I'm here, Goten, I'm here. See?" Trunks squeezed his mate's hand once to confirm his statement and continued "I'm here, I'm not gonna leave you, chibi, open your eyes."

The dark haired boy seemed to struggle for some moments, his face scrunching up a little before his dark eyes opened slowly, at first seeing only blurry colours, before they formed into shapes, one of them becoming most prominent. Trunks.

"T-Trunks?" Goten queried aloud, wondering if he were perhaps seeing things, his throat was a little dry, his eyes sore and his head pounding with a nagging headache. Luckily, the curtains were closed in the room; the only source of light was coming in from the open doorway opposite the bed.

"Yes chibi?" Trunks asked, he looked worried and peering closer now, Goten could see that Trunks had dark circles under his eyes.

Immediately, he sat up in the bed about to ask what was wrong with his mate, before the pounding came back ten-fold, he gave a weak moan as his vision blurred once more and he fell forward.

Trunks panicked when Goten's body slumped forward and quickly stood to his side; his arms caught him and held him close, close enough to feel the younger boys' body quivering. Having secured his young mate, he pressed a kiss to Goten's head "You shouldn't move so fast, Goten, you've just woken up."

Goten sighed, feeling the dizziness pass over enough to hear his mate scolding him gently, leaning his head back, he stared sadly up at Trunks and murmured "I'm sorry Trunks...I-I had to tell daddy, he wouldn't stop asking questions! I couldn't lie to him...n-not again, so I just thought to tell him the truth...he said he'd l-love me no matter what!"

"Shush! It's alright Goten, don't worry, our dad's have been talking all night about it, my mum doesn't seem to mind, your dad is happy with it, apparently Gohan is as well, your mum and my dad just need some time to get used to_ us_, okay?" Trunks explained carefully, trying to not let on about how Goku and Vegeta had _argued_ all night, how Bulma had gotten involved and that _none_ of them had gotten any sleep because of it. He also didn't mention that his father was unhappy about the situation, he knew it'd be best to delude Goten into believing that everything would be okay because if he knew the alternative he would never forgive himself and would be worrying about what will happen and that he was the cause which led to how their families broke-up.

Even so, Trunks wouldn't hear of it.

"Y-you mean, you're not angry at me?" Goten's eyes burned as they began to water though he couldn't shed any tears, his face felt very sore as did his eyes, they felt rather swollen and puffy. He slowly raised his small arms and placed them about Trunks' thin frame in a hug, breathing a large of relief when he felt the lavender haired boy's arms squeeze him in reassurance.

Though Trunks was more surprised that Goten would jump to such conclusions, yet he found that he shouldn't be, he knew at the back of his mind that Goten would ask such a thing at some point.

"Of course I'm not angry! Chibi, nothing is going to stop us from being together, I love you, you're my best friend and mate, even if you hadn't have said anything, it would've come out sooner or later and it might've been sooner, cos my dad has been watching us a lot lately." He didn't mention that they could've been caught in an uncompromising position. They could've been sharing a few harmless kisses and one of the adults could've waltzed right in and caught them in the middle of it.

"I-I love you too, Trunks...but I know that I've made mum mad...and I'm pretty sure your dad isn't happy either..." Goten's eyes lowered slightly as he looked away from Trunks' tired face and over towards the open doorway where the light poured in.

Trunks leaned down and rested his chin on top of Goten's head and replied quietly just for him to hear "It doesn't matter, chibi, as long as you stay with me forever, I don't care about anything else."

Neither of them knew how long they were embracing each other for, but it didn't matter to them for it just felt so right to be in each other's arms.

Eventually, Trunks felt his eyes drooping, only realising then just how tired he actually was, he murmured sleepily to his mate "Move over, chibi, I'm gonna join you, cause I'm-" he was cut off with a yawn as he moved away from Goten's embrace to place a hand over his mouth.

The younger boy took this opportunity and shifted over to create some room which was immediately replaced by Trunks' body, pulling the covers over the other boy; he watched as Trunks snuggled against him and asked "Have you been awake all night?"

Trunks' head shifted up-and-down twice, his eyes closed as he replied lazily "Yes...you had me worried, chibi, you fell unconscious last night..."

"And you stayed with _me_ all night?" Goten felt his eyes widen as Trunks nodded a couple more times in reply.

A warm smile found its way to Goten's lips, watching Trunks some more, he placed a quick kiss to Trunks' lips, not getting a response he realised the older boy had fallen asleep already, still smiling to himself now, Goten settled down beside him and closed his eyes.

Maybe the future won't be so tough after all, just as long as they have each other they'd be fine.

**.:THE END:.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't actually plan on this being so long and I added family-drama because I wanted to focus on their **_**reaction**_** to the boys' relationship :) Depending on how many reviews I get for this, I might do another sequel, except that one will be focused more on Trunks and Goten, perhaps them going on a date or something? So if any of you are interested then just let me know in a review :) Thanks for the support and again, I'm sorry for taking so long to publish this!**

**!Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
